The Bet
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: Reborn proposed a bet. A bet in which the semes cannot touch their ukes in any way; they can only look and talk to them. The ukes, however, are free to 'seduce' their semes. Just how much self-control do these semes have? 182769, 8059, RL, 10051, XS, B26. Mature themes.
1. The start of the Bet

A/N: Hey Guys! AdT here~ yeah I know I have two more ongoing stories and this was not listed in my poll. It's just while I was studying for PoliGov my mind drifted to KHR Land and suddenly I pictured Tsuna trying to seduce Kyouya with the help of Reborn. Then I suddenly thought. 'Hey what if Kyouya can't touch him even though he wanted to?' And thus this fic was born. Yes, it was a spur of the moment thing. And now I wrote this while I abandoned my schoolwork. Oh well I think its cute anyway XD

Pairings: 182769, 1827, 6927, 8059, RL, 10051, B26, XS

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

timeline: 10 years later :D

**ack! sorry! I forgot to add something so I uploaded it again.**

* * *

><p>Start of the Bet<p>

A certain brunette groggily walked along the Vongola corridors. Apparently, he didn't get any sleep last night because of all the stacks of papers that he had to sign. He was about to get a shuteye when a certain hitman ordered him to go to the meeting room because of an important announcement. He groaned. It must be another mission for them to raid an enemy's base. When will he be able to relax?

When Tsuna opened the double-door, all his guardians' stares were directed at him. Tsuna sweat-dropped then he remembered his current groggy state. And not to mention the fact that he has not taken a bath yet, which means he's wearing yesterday's clothes.

"HIIIEEEEE! S-Sorry! I was sleepy!" He apologized immediately before rushing to his seat, ignoring the stares from the others.

"Whatever dame-Tsuna, anyway we still have to wait for a few more pe-" Reborn was immediately cut-off when the door crashed, and the Varia, Byakuran, Irie, Dino and Romario came in.

"VOOIIII! What the fuck does this mean, you brat?"

"Trash, this better be worth my time."

"Ushishishi, the prince's time with froggy was ruined."

"Someone please kill this fake prince."

"Boss…"

"Hello everyone~"

"Yo lil' bro!"

"I'm back everybody~"

"G-Good Morning Tsunayoshi-kun."

"…"

Tsuna stared at them for a while before quickly turning to Reborn. What in the world is happening? Something is definitely up.

"Reborn! What is the meaning of this?" He half shrieked.

Reborn ignored the tenth. He looked at all of them, as if analyzing them before saying: " Tsuna, Gokudera, Lambo, Squalo, Fran and Irie sit on the left side of the table. Hibari, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Xanxus, Belphegor and Byakuran on the right side. Dino, Lussuria and Levi stay where you are." Everybody now sat in their places except for the few people who are standing.

"I am proposing a bet." Tsuna was about to argue when Reborn shot him a glare. "Now, dame-Tsuna, do you know the reason why your Sun guardian and other Mist guardian are not here?" Tsuna shook his head. "Because I sent them on a vacation." Reborn said nonchalantly where as Tsuna was stunned. He gave two of his guardians who weren't doing much work a vacation, where as he, the one who suffers everyday, can't have one?

"Yes, dame-Tsuna life is unfair so suck it up. Anyway as I have said earlier, I'm proposing a bet." Reborn looked at their facial expressions, most of them are bored. 'We'll see.'

"Now this bet is between the ones on the left side and right side." They raised an eyebrow, Reborn's smirk widened. "In other words, a battle between the semes and the ukes." Of course the semes smirked at their ukes, they can feel their victory within their grasp. While the ukes paled, what kind of hell is this?

"The bet is the semes, under any circumstances _cannot touch_ their ukes _in any way_, they can only talk and _look_ at them. While the ukes have to seduce their semes, and are the only ones _allowed to touch _their semes." Now the tables are turned it is now the time for the ukes to smirk at their semes, while the semes paled. This is bad for their needs.

"The side who'll win will be given a month long break, without _any disturbances_." Tsuna's smirk widened. If he wins this he'll be away from those damned papers for a month!

"Now Lussuria, Dino, Mammon and I will be there to monitor you. Levi will be our manservant." Levi protested, but Xanxus glared at him to shut up. The bet is interesting after all.

"We'll be going to the beach tomorrow so prepare all your things. Now dismissed." Everybody stood from their seats and went back to their rooms/homes to pack their things.

* * *

><p>~Tsuna's room~<p>

Tsuna was busily packing his things that he did not notice a certain someone enter his room. He was about to go inside the CR to get his towel when a hand snaked around his waist.

"HIIEEEE!" a startled scream escaped his lips.

"Tsunayoshi, quiet down." chided an oh so familiar voice.

"O-Oh it's just you Kyouya, you scared me." Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief, then began to loosen the skylark's arms around his waist to pack his towels inside his suitcase.

Hibari stared at him for a while before saying, "You do know that tomorrow I won't be able to hold you."

Tsuna stopped for a moment before looking at him, "I know." before turning his back to the raven haired man to resume his packing.

"Do you even know how to seduce someone?" He could practically _feel_ the smirk as the other man said those dreadful words.

'Uh-oh.' _Damn._

* * *

><p>~The next day at Vongola Mansion's lobby~<p>

It was early in the morning and everyone's still sleepy, especially a certain brunette who didn't sleep a wink for two reasons. One: Hibari. Two: Mukuro.

The boss glared at the two who smirked back at him. His ass hurts and he's having a hard time walking.

'They'll miss me my ass. They just wanted a good fuck before the bet. Oh I'll let it slip this time, after all I'll be getting my revenge soon because of the bet.' Tsuna smirked inwardly, he can't wait for the bet to begin.

"Alright everybody's here. Let's go!" Dino suddenly exclaimed, making the other jump in surprise.

"Okay."

They rode a pretty big airplane with the exact amount of seats to occupy all of them. There are seats on the left, middle and the right sides of the plane. The observers were seated in the middle. (The seats are the same as to what the Varia used when they went to search for Fran.)

Since the bet has already begun, as usual the ukes sat with each other on the left side happily talking to each other. The semes sulked in their seats because they're unable to hold their precious ukes. And how the hell can they be happy when they should be suffering from the pain of being away from their semes? Wow, what a pretty exaggerated statement coming from the semes' thoughts.

* * *

><p>~With the ukes~<p>

"Finally I get to seat away from that baseball-idiot for once." Gokudera sighed in bliss.

"Eh? I thought you love your lover?" Fran asked, confused.

Gokudera blushed "Well yes I do, but it's annoying when he puts his arms around me and cuddle, I mean I need some space dammit!"

"I know how you feel." The rest chorused, which made the bomber proud of his statement.

"Well because Mukuro would sometimes do perverted things, and so does Kyouya." Tsuna whimpered, earning a few nods from the others.

"Reborn, would always have his way with me, it's annoying!" Lambo exclaimed, Tsuna patted his back, after all he was Reborn's ex-student so he can empathize with the cow.

"That fucking boss of mine would grope me!" Squalo's outburst, caused them to groan. That is so true after all.

"Same with me." Fran and Irie replied. "Although senpai throws knives at me thinking that I wouldn't notice, Stupid fake prince." Fran sighed.

Tsuna smiled well at least they all have something in common, and thus their conversation about their semes 'harassing' them ensued.

* * *

><p>~Observers~<p>

As usual Lussuria is being his gay self, which means he's squealing all the time. Dino sweat-dropped because he's the one sitting nearest to the flamboyant man, occasionally sending help signals across Reborn to save him from the man's gayness. Of course Reborn promptly ignored him, ever since Lussuria started spewing nonsense, like he can't wait to get to the beach, and so on, he already zoned out the man. Reborn stared at the ukes, mainly his uke. Reborn should've joined the bet but alas he can't. If he joined, then it won't be interesting anymore, right? Who'll be the one to help these ukes 'seduce' their semes? And it'll be a one-sided match since he's going to be on the seme's side after all.

'Oh well, I'm a special exception anyway. I'm an observer, yet I'm a seme. So somehow I can touch the others but not him, so I should learn to control my urges.' Reborn thought, silently pleased with the idea. Oh how he will love the expressions that the other semes will make once he explains his case to them. Oh and also the rules, but that can wait until they get to the villa.

As for Mammon, well he's busy preparing for the bet. After all he'll be receiving a lot of money once the bet starts, oh he can't wait to take pictures. And Levi…well let's just say that he's sulking because his boss is ignoring him and he's now a servant.

* * *

><p>~The Semes~<p>

Their side is eerily quiet, you can practically feel their murderous aura and they kept on glaring at the left side.

"I hate it." Byakuran suddenly said, breaking the ice.

"Well who doesn't, I mean look at their happy faces! They don't even care if we're all gloomy here without their presence." Mukuro said, clearly annoyed. "Look! Their side is practically _oozing_ with joyful glees and whatnots associated to the word happy." he scoffed.

"Why are they all so happy anyway?" Belphegor suddenly asked.

"Probably because they're talking about a stupid topic, like when we 'harass' them or something equally stupid or more." Kyouya, the anti-social one suddenly said.

"That's impossible!" Yamamoto argued, hurt because he thinks that his Gokudera would never say much less think of such things.

"That's fucking lame, they should know that their minds may disagree with our actions, but their bodies react otherwise." Xanxus snorted.

"Ugh. We're at a disadvantage here. Who knows? Maybe they're all planning right now on how to seduce us!" Byakuran immediately exclaimed.

They froze. If they all think about it, if their lovers all plan together, who knows what could happen.

"Ushishishi. Then the prince suggests that we plan a counter-attack." They all looked at him then smirked. No way in hell will they loose to the submissive ones.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Good or Bad?

**Oh! And help me by giving some suggestions on what they should do okay? :D**

Please RnR!

**October 2: I just edited this chap to correct some mistakes and make this look a bit more decent :D**


	2. Rules and Regulations

A/N: HEEEYYY PEEPS :D Honestly, I didn't expect many people to actually like this fic so I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks~

Thanks for the faves and alerts~~ *bows*

**thanks for the reviews**: **Aki Sou** (really? Thanks! and here's the update :D) **nyanko1827** (thanks! I'm glad you find this interesting!) **xXxOtAkU-444xXx** (thanks!) **Lethe Albion** (Ahaha! thanks! As for reborn and lambo, I kinda edited the 1st chap so there's a little detail there, and you'll find out the rest on the next chap ^^) **AnimeLuver2224** (thanks! nope it really is 182769~ since I love that threesome, I hope you wouldn't mind it ^^) **MissDinosaur** (thanks! ahh yes, I think we all hope that Tsuna will get his well deserved vacation) **Breebree811** ( thanks~! RL is such a cute pairing~) **Dream36** (I'm glad that you liked this fic! :D) **DreamSugar** (thanks! and here's the update!) **Nekokratik** (ahaha! Yeah everyone is so egotistic in their own ways~ I'm glad you liked this fic despite it being RL! :D) **.hibari** (thanks for the suggestion! I'll make sure to include it on the next chaps~) **Rinatsu** (thanks~ saa...who will win, indeed?) **Kichou** (Hope this chapter will be enough! :D) **lovepikachu12** (thanks~ oh but I'm sorry since the pairng will be 182769...but there'll be 1827 moments! :D)** EK12** (ahh well the semes deserved it! It's the ukes' time to shine!) **March Rosenqueen** (ahaha! Lol I too, loved the ukes' conversation XD as for reborn helping them...you'll see in the next chaps!) **covenantlolitavampire** (I hope this chapter is enough :D) **mamitsu27** (thanks! I hope this will be enough :D) **Mikoto-sama** (Thanks~) **Silmeria** (really? Thanks!:D) **Rozelia13** (thanks! don't worry even if I update slowly, i won't abandon this! :D)

**TO: Yuee** (thank you! Ahh it's okay! Amd yeah that's what I also thought XD) I don't know why but whenever I save this doc/story your pen name disappears...( only .x appears...I hope you won't mind if I remove them ^^)

Now that all that is finished...

ON WITH THE STORY~ (since I already said I own nothing on the first chap...I won't repeat it again~)

**for some unknown reason, when I checked this chap almost all the punctuation marks were missing! Why? D:**

**WARNING: Slight OOCness**

* * *

><p>Rules and Regulations<p>

When they all arrived at the beach, Dino's Villa to be exact, they all gathered at the entrance and waited for Reborn to make his announcement. It didn't take long though.

"Now everyone, arrange yourselves." They all separated into two groups. One group seemed to stand out though. Reborn looked at them, even though he already knew their dilemma, he still asked. "What's with you people? Scared you'll loose to your needs?" he taunted. He was met with silence.

This irked him; no one ignores the greatest hitman. He reached out for Leon, turned it to a gun and pointed it towards them. "Answer me, or I'll shoot you."

"Oh please, Arcobaleno we all know that you know the reason why we're all acting like this." Mukuro finally said.

"I know, but they don't." Reborn countered as he motioned to the confused ukes, Dino, Levi, Lussuria and Romario.

Most of the semes tensed up. They can't tell them that they're being overly paranoid. Sure they said that they'd come up with a plan to counter-attack in case their ukes decided to be aggressive, but noooooo, they were too busy scowling; because of the fact that their ukes didn't even spare a glance to their side on the whole trip. They kept on thinking: "What if he does not love me anymore?" Or any other shit like that.

"Are you guys okay?" Tsuna asked, suddenly noticing the tense atmosphere around the semes while the others simply looked at them with concern.

"Isn't that cute? They're all worried. Now stop being paranoid, you people are getting out of character. It's Pathetic." A sarcastic Reborn said.

No matter how much the semes wanted to kill Reborn for humiliating and damaging their pride, they kept quiet. After all he is right and they wouldn't even stand a chance against him.

"Now that's settled I will now give you your room assignments. For the ukes to easily seduce their semes you'll be roomed together. In the first room would be Byakuran & Irie, next would be Xanxus & Squalo, then Belphegor & Fran, Lambo & I, Yamamoto and Gokudera, and finally Mukuro, Tsuna & Hibari." When Reborn finished talking Tsuna suddenly spoke up.

"Ne, Reborn why are we three in the same room? Look at Mukuro and Kyouya! They're glaring nonstop!" He pointed towards the duo. And indeed they were glaring at each other; they're also emitting murderous auras too.

Reborn sighed at his student's stupidity, and then smirked when he thought of something. "Oya? Dame-Tsuna does this mean that only one of them is your true lover?" This made the feud between the two stop to look at Tsuna both of their looks says I-am-your-real-lover-right-not-this-stupid-bastard? Reborn's smirk widened even more while the others watched amusedly. "So all along you only acknowledge only one as your lover, and the other as a mere _toy_. Dame-Tsuna I didn't know that you were that kind of person. And here I thought that you would be happy to room with them so I gave you the biggest room with _two_ beds, a _see through_ bathroom, and a balcony." Reborn continued.

"I see…Tsunayoshi, who is your real lover then?"

"Kufufu…Sawada Tsunayoshi, you wouldn't think about betraying me now, would you?"

Tsuna paled as two of the most dangerous persons loomed over him. He gulped; he needed to clear things up! Damn Reborn for putting him in a situation like that. "HIIIEEE! That's not true and you two should know that Reborn is lying! I-I-I'm not that kind of person right?" Tsuna paused then looked at the two with teary eyes "A-and b-besides y-you guys s-should k-know that I-I…" he trailed off, and then looked down to mutter the rest.

Hibari and Mukuro's eyes widened. Of course they heard the words that Tsuna muttered. Damn him and his cuteness. Oh how they wanted to ravish him on the spot. The bet be damned, they can do a threesome right then and there, who cares if they have to share, he's at his cutest peak right now.

They were about to pounce on Tsuna when a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"How pathetic the bet hasn't officially started and yet the two here, got seduced. My, my does this mean that they have low self-restraint? And here I thought they could do better. You two disappoint me." Reborn looked at the two who lowered their heads in shame, while the others laughed at their humiliation, especially the semes who didn't even pity them, they all laughed their heads off.

Having enough pride damaged in one day, Hibari growled and took out his tonfas, he was about to attack the other semes when Mukuro stopped him. He glared at the pineapple herbivore. "Kufufufu…I suggest you stop Hibari Kyouya, let them laugh their heads off, because once this bet starts officially, let's see who'll be able to control their needs. I want to see their pained faces when they realize that they can't _ravish_ their lovers because of their _pride._ Unless they value their _lovers_ more than their _pride_." Mukuro smirked at them and so did Hibari.

The other semes paled, when realization hit them. How can they laugh at their fellow semes' pain, when they would experience the same kind of suffering later? They looked at Hibari and Mukuro who both smirked in victory. Why did they agree to this bet in the first place? Now they have to suffer the consequence of not being able to touch their lovers. They sighed dejectedly.

Reborn, having enough of the semes' antics resumed his explanation, while Tsuna decided to go back to his side, before something happens to him again.

"Now as I was saying, all of the rooms will be on the ground floor, while the kitchen, dining room, living room and the laundry room will be on the second floor. And lastly, the special rooms will be on the third floor." Before someone could ask again, Reborn continued, "The special rooms on the third floor will exclusively be for the semes and the ukes. You can say that those rooms can be considered as your strategic rooms. For the ukes, it can be a place where you can plan on how you will _attack_ your semes…" The ukes looked at each other before smirking at their semes, who shivered in both anticipation and fear.

"As for the semes' special room, it can also be a place where you can plan your counter-attacks or a place where you can vent your _frustrations_." This time both Reborn and the ukes smirked at them, the semes groaned; they knew what Reborn is implying. Why is it that this bet is _very_ one-sided? They're at a total disadvantage here! This must be their karma for being the ultimate opportunists.

"And now I'll explain the rules." Reborn said, interrupting the semes' train of thoughts. They looked at him, expecting their doom.

Rule 1: The semes under any circumstances _cannot_ touch their ukes_ in any way_.

The semes, shuddered at this particular rule. Oh the pain and suffering, where as the ukes remained calm.

Rule 2: Since this bet is to test the semes' self-restraint. The ukes are to _seduce_ their semes. They are free to do _whatever_ they want.

The ukes looked at their semes with mischievous glints in their eyes. Again, the semes shuddered.

Rule 3: Since this bet has no time limit. The semes are only given 3 strikes each, which means each of them can only commit a mistake _thrice_, on the fourth one their team will _loose_, regardless if one of them still hasn't committed a mistake yet. Every mistake has a corresponding _punishment_, so beware.

Reborn looked at the semes who tensed. His look promised pain and suffering that the semes all paled.

Rule 4: NO CHEATING IN ANY WAY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. _SEVERELY._

Well that is pretty much understandable.

Rule 5: There's always a special day for the semes. In which they'll be able to finally touch their ukes, and the ukes don't have to seduce them. For it is the semes' turn to seduce them, and in this case all the rules that once applied to the semes will now be enforced to the ukes. Good Luck.

The ukes paled at the last rule, who knows what the semes has in store for them for their revenge. The semes looked at them like hungry wolves waiting to strike at the right moment, so there's still hope for them and their needs! They can't wait for their special day to arrive! Reborn chuckled, after all it is not fun to have a one-sided match.

"All right, you lot go to your rooms to unpack. Then go back here because I'm going to explain my case." They all looked at him, confused before proceeding to their assigned rooms.

But there's a not-so-little problem present inside the Don's room.

"I'll sleep next to him!"

"Shut it, herbivore. He loves me more."

"No he doesn't! Who would love an egotistical and sadistic bastard like you? Of course he'd rather a loving and romantic seme like me."

"I'll bite you to death for saying such lies."

And with that they took out their weapons, ready to charge at each other. Tsuna sighed, he then thought of a plan.

"Stop! Let's do it like this, tonight I'll sleep next to Kyouya, tomorrow Mukuro and so on. See, fair and square. Or would you rather I sleep in this bed _alone_ while you two sleep on that bed _together_ for the rest of the trip." Tsuna smiled smugly. Both looked uncertain, before finally conceding.

"Fine."

"It's better than sleeping next to that pineapple."

"Good. Now let's unpack." Tsuna smiled at them and decided to take his clothes off his luggage. When something pricked his finger.

"Ouch!" Hibari and Mukuro turned to Tsuna only to see him sucking his index finger with teary eyes. Their eyes widened, he does realize that he's mentally torturing them, right? Just looking at those pink lips suck his finger made Hibari and Mukuro think perverted thoughts. They gulped, they're doomed.

"Tsunayoshi…"/ "Tsunayoshi-kun…"

Tsuna looked and saw his two guardians' flushed faces, when something hit him. He then smirked evilly, as he proceeded with his plan.

_Let the bet begin…_

* * *

><p>AN: Not much action with the other pairings, but meh. So how was it? good? bad? tell me!

**P.S: I have a poll in my profile to determine who will win the bet! vote now~~**

**And please give me some suggestions on how the ukes can seduce their semes~**

Please Review~


	3. Training and Strategizing

A/N: Hey peeps~ Honesty, I really can't believe that people will like this plot. thank you for supporting this fic! **Oh and I'll PM the people who reviewed last chapter later. And next time I'll PM my replies to you...ASAP because I'm lazy replying using the chaps and it takes a lot of space XD**

thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts~~

**anon reviews :D** : **Kuroneko13** (thanks! hope this update will be enough ^^) **mamitsu27** (ikr as for the semes...you'll find out soon :D) **SOUL's Abyss** (haha I love the pervy Tsuna. hope this update is enough!)

**WARNING: OOC-ness because of the bet XD, and slight sexual themes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. YAOI.**

I will not repeat the disclaimer anymore XD

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO TSUNA, REBORN AND XANXUS~~~**

* * *

><p>Training and Strategizing<p>

'They're late.' The hitman thought after a while. They had been waiting for an hour already, and yet the three still are still nowhere in sight. He was impatiently tapping his fingers on the armchair when footsteps echoed around the room.

He raised an eyebrow at the three, and so did the others. Apparently the two strongest guardians were panting and a faint blush adorned their cheeks, while Tsuna was smiling happily before sending a 'v' sign towards Reborn and his fellow 'comrades'.

The ukes erupted in a laughing fit before surrounding the Decimo to ask questions, where as the other semes looked at the panting two waiting to hear an explanation. They straightened themselves before glaring. "Don't. Ask."

Having enough of the uproar, Reborn fired, then there was silence. After successfully grabbing their attention he spoke: "It seems that someone managed to rile up two persons." He paused while the ukes cheered and the semes groaned, Reborn turned to Hibari and Mukuro. "So did you attack him?" There was silence.

"Did you seriously thought that we would embarrass ourselves twice in a day?" Mukuro said, displeased by the Arcobaleno's lack of trust.

"He simply made us uncomfortable. Nothing more, nothing less." Hibari scowled.

"Oh but it does not simply amount to _nothing_ Hibari. After all you two showed up with…let's say _interesting_ expressions. So even if you two didn't do anything at least one of the ukes managed to vex you up. I think that one more push and you would've lost a point." Reborn smirked at them. "Now getting back to the topic at hand I am now going to explain my _special_ case."

Lambo gulped; somehow he knew it would be bad for him. Why? If you think that being roomed with an observer (slash your lover) who is supposed to be staying with his fellow observers at the other villa is not enough, then think again. When Lambo felt Reborn's gaze on him, he inwardly flinched. Oh hell, no.

"As you all know, I'm a seme and yet I'm an observer in this bet." They all nodded, sans Lambo who's getting paler by the minute. "I'm still a part of this bet. Wait, before you idiots decide to react. I chose to be an observer because it's more fun that way and if I completely join the semes' side of course we'll win. So I decided to be an observer and a mentor to the ukes. I'm sure the semes' will understand." He turned to wards the said group, as if challenging them to oppose him. No one uttered a word.

"Wait, Reborn how can you confidently say that their side will completely win if you joined them? You're seriously not thinking that we're helpless without your aid, right?" Tsuna asked, a bit hurt.

"Because I'm the greatest hitman after all and I'm very good in controlling my urges. And yes dame-Tsuna I think that you people are all useless without me. Especially you." Reborn said thoroughly enjoying the aghast looks the ukes had.

"Hey kid, but isn't that unfair? Since you're both a seme and an observer don't you get to touch Lambo?" Yamamoto asked.

"Good question. But sadly no, I can't because somehow the rules still apply to me." The semes sighed in relief. " BUT I can _touch_ the others because I'm their mentor after all." He smirked at their resentful looks, ah the joy of having the upper hand.

"Is that it trash?" Xanxus immediately said, he's clearly pissed.

"Oh! I just want to announce to the Ukes that they're lessons are going to start in five minutes so they should head towards the special room now…if they're late…" Reborn's gun glinted which made the ukes rush to the third floor but before he took a step he turned to the semes and said, "Disturb our lesson and you'll be disqualified." And with that he ascended the stairs.

"Shishishi…so what are we going to do?" Belphegor asked while eyeing a certain frog run upstairs.

"Why don't we head to our special room too? You know, to plan?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Well that would be a great idea! After all we didn't get to make a plan in case our ukes decide to seduce us." Byakuran said as he headed for the stairs.

"Ushishishi…that would be better after all I don't want to end up like _them._" Belphegor hinted, before sprinting towards the room in order to avoid getting hit with a flaming tonfa and a khakkara.

The rest just sighed, what Belphegor said was partly true after all. Then again they can somehow empathize with Hibari and Mukuro because if they were in same situation as them, they would be at a total loss. Damn you Reborn for making the bet. And with that they headed upstairs to see if the two murderous persons skewered the prince yet.

* * *

><p>~Semes Training Room~<p>

They were all scattered in the room. Hibari was sitting by the window sipping tea. Mukuro's busy cleaning his khakkara. Yamamoto was playing baseball-using Wii. Belphegor is using a dummy that looks like a certain frog for target practice. Xanxus' sipping Absinthe while sitting on his high chair and Byakuran, well…he's busy stuffing himself with marshmallows.

This continued for an hour at most, with all of them enjoying the peace, despite the presence of the other occupants in the room. They still enjoyed it nevertheless because they all ignored each other and minded their own business. This lasted for a few more minutes before a bloodcurdling scream resonated throughout the whole Villa. 'HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!' followed by a few more 'GYAAAAAAAs' and 'VOOOOIIIIIs'.

The semes were all jolted from what they've been doing, peaceful feeling replaced by masked worry. They all exchanged looks before nodding curtly at each other. One by one they left their fun stations to go down the kitchen and got a glass of water each. Dino and the others looked at them with raised eyebrows, suspicion clearly evident on their eyes.

The semes simultaneously replied, "I'm thirsty." Before heading upstairs in a hurried manner. Dino simply shrugged his shoulders while he watched the T.V, entertained while Lussuria squealed. Levi sulked, because he was ignored, again. And Mammon is nowhere to be found. Had the poor semes stopped for a moment to see what the Bronco was watching then that would've fed their curiosity but alas they didn't, they were too busy worrying for their precious ukes that they didn't get a glimpse of what's happening in the ukes' special room. Well, too bad for them.

And now when the semes had entered their own special room their glasses were now empty. No signs of water present anymore. They immediately proceeded with their unspoken and mutual plan. Even though their actions right now are totally uncharacteristic for them, they don't have that much of a choice. The ukes' room does not have any windows, unlike theirs. How come they know this? Ask Hibari. Mukuro also can't use his illusions, because there's a barrier. Damn student and arcobaleno. So now that left them with no other options. They had to eavesdrop the old-fashioned way. This just proves that whatever Reborn is teaching their lovers will be the end of them because of all the top secret thing going on.

And with that they got into positions and crouched down the wall. Of course Hibari and Xanxus distanced themselves for obvious reasons, and their positions are different. Hibari remained standing while Xanxus managed to put his chair near the wall. When they placed their ears on the glass, whatever they heard coming inside the room, is definitely not pleasing.

They were MOANING for heaven's sake. MOANING! What the heck is the arcobaleno teaching them? Being good in bed? They were experts already! Then again, new techniques would be nice too. They shivered in anticipation before shaking their heads. What were they thinking? Now is definitely not the time for their wild and hot sexual fantasies. Their ukes are busy strategizing for their downfall while there they are, fantasizing on many ways to screw their ukes senseless. How shameful can they get? They all felt depression embrace their very souls.

They all remained rooted to their positions, occasionally twitching whenever they hear their _own_ uke moan, pant and gasp. This continued for a few minutes before the noises from the other room ceased. However, even if the noises stopped they still remained stone-like. After a good 5 minutes Yamamoto recovered, then sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Well that was…something." Not quite finding the right word to explain what had transpired.

"This is not good at all. As much as I hate to admit this, but with the Arcobaleno training them we are doomed to loose." Byakuran sighed as he joined Yamamoto on the floor, the others followed quietly, while Hibari and Xanxus again, kept their distance.

"Ushishishi. The Prince will not allow this. I will make sure that I'll be victorious in the end." Bel said as he twirled a knife on his finger.

"The trash is right. I will not fucking loose." The Varia leader suddenly said.

"Kufufu. Then I suggest that we should all _cooperate_. We should not do this _alone._" Mukuro said as he emphasized those words, clearly trying to smack some sense to a certain someone.

Though seething on the inside, Hibari clearly knew that the pineapple had a point so he unwillingly agreed. "Hn."

"Well then, let's start planning!" Yamamoto cheered. And with that they all began their counter-attack plan. And hopefully it will be effective against what the other group is scheming.

* * *

><p>A few brainstorming, mind-fuck and shouts later.<p>

Both of the doors on the third floor simultaneously opened and the two groups emerged out of their respective rooms. One wore smirks on their faces, while the other had red cheeks and obviously exhausted looks. They all exchanged looks to acknowledge each other before heading to the dining room. Cuddling and flirting will have to wait for later, food comes first.

As much as Hibari detested crowding, he's forced to dine with the herbivores or else he'll be disqualified. As for Xanxus, he can't complain the foods or else he'll be disqualified too. So now both have to suck up their prides, not wanting to risk the wrath of the adult arcobaleno, and getting eliminated from the bet.

They were all eating quietly, the ukes clearly tensed up, while the semes can only wonder what is going on. They were warily looking at each other, as if sending hidden signals before Tsuna suddenly sighed. It's now or never. He reached for the rice to his right, where Hibari is sitting.

Hibari, sensing his lover reaching out for something, decided to help the omnivore. He was reaching for the rice when he heard a seductive whisper to his side. _"Kyouya, I wanted to tell you that I love it when you bite me on my neck, use your handcuffs to tie me on the bedpost, and pound on me like there's no tomorrow. Do you know how much I want you inside me right now? Whenever I catch you stare at me with lust filled eyes, do you know that it turns me on?"_

Hibari's grip on the rice container tightened, that it made a slight crack form on the handle. The semes and ukes' heads snapped at both Tsuna and Hibari's direction. There were aghast, stunned and amused looks coming from them, Reborn just smirked. Tsuna decided to take this opportunity and whispered some more: _"I love it very much when you're so rough and demanding on bed. You know the see-through shower in our room? Do you know how much I want you to fuck me there?"_ After whispering those words he licked Hibari's earlobe then slightly bit it, sending shivers to a certain someone's body. That was the last straw. Hibari abruptly stood up then left the dining room to go upstairs. Tsuna and the other ukes simply smirked before eating as if nothing happened while the other semes sat there in shock. _What the hell?_

They all continued eating while hearing the occasional crashes and noises coming from the upstairs. Even though the plan failed, at least Tsuna managed to rile up his normally stoic guardian. The semes, however can only pray for their souls if ever they were the next target, which will happen in only a few hours or even minutes. When they finished eating, the semes immediately stood up from their seats and rushed to different directions, obviously avoiding their special room. The ukes, can only laugh at their antics.

The ukes decided to leave them for a while and decided to leave for their destinations as well, leaving Levi to clean up the dishes. The semes prayed hard for them to be spared, though it seems that only their prayers was never granted, they were all minding their business when…

* * *

><p>AN: And a cliffie~ ahahaha! yes yes I'm bad. but I need to end it right now because I need to sleep D: Oh and so far this is the longest chapter for the story! Anyway exams are coming up so wish me luck guys~ especially on busmatx -_-''

**please give me some suggestions! okay? haha no worries its not like I don't have any ideas myself XD**

So was it good? bad?

please R&R!

**Nov. 12, 11**- Okay I edited some errors in spelling...tell me if I missed something!

Ahh yes I'll update the 4th chapter later~ So look forward to it ;)


	4. Simultaneous Attacks

A/N: Hey peeps~~~ I just wanted to thank you for your reviews and suggestions! they were awesome~

Thanks for the faves and story alerts~

Anon Reviews : **saruko** (thanks for the review! oh as for your suggestions..well we're pretty much thought the same for Tsuna and Gokudera's though I thought a towel would be better XD I'll use the boxers later on ;) and as for Fran..That's genius! LOL I'll put it on the later chaps :D) **rin** (haha! thanks! don't worry I may be slow in updating but I'll make sure to complete this fic!) **Jen the random reader** (thank you! I'm glad that this fic made you feel better! Really? thanks for that! well I tried to edit some things...tell me if I missed anything :D)

I will not repeat the disclaimer~ BUT I OWN THE PLOT :) (am I right? XD)

**WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL THEMES. YAOI. OOCness.**

* * *

><p>Simultaneous Attacks<p>

Ah yes…they were all minding their own business away from their precious ukes when…

~XS Room~

Xanxus was standing in front of the closed window that separated the room from the balcony. He was thinking deeply on what happened earlier, while sipping his favorite wine to calm his raging nerves. Yes, it may be unusual for the Varia leader to be nervous, but he's human too. And as far as he's concerned the cloud brat and him are somewhat the same in terms of bloodlust and egoism. So if the trash managed to vex the stoic man, then whatever the sun arcobaleno was teaching them should not be taken lightly.

The scarred man sighed, he's somewhat calm but he can feel that something bad will happen soon. His fighting instincts told him that there's a formidable opponent somewhere close to him, while his brain said that an opponent attacking them would be impossible because any enemy that attacks in such a place is an idiot digging his own grave. Who would be stupid enough to attack a place where the most dangerous people are residing? Especially if a certain pissed off skylark that is currently experiencing sexual frustration is craving for blood to spill. Answer is: No one.

So why does he feel as if something's off in the atmosphere? He turned around then tried to hide his shock. How come he didn't sense his presence? Fuck.

Squalo was leaning against the cabinet smirking at him (the fucking shark trash! How dare he!) Before moving towards the mirror to comb his hair. Xanxus snorted. What a girl. He then turned his back against the swordsman again to enjoy his drink.

He was enjoying his wine when arms encircled his waist and hot breath tickled his ears. He suppressed a shiver, then glared at the attacker or at least tried to, but failed when he saw the other's state of clothing.

Squalo's wearing a white long-sleeved buttoned up shirt, except that the buttons are not closed, therefore exposing his chest that Xanxus oh so loved to kiss. His pants are not zipped up so his boxers are poking out. Squalo smirked at Xanxus, as the latter tried hard not to ogle at the sight.

"Like what you see?" He whispered seductively at the other's obvious discomfort because of the growing boner in his pants. Squalo would've laughed but that would ruin the atmosphere and his chances of making Xanxus loose a point would decrease.

Xanxus is definitely on the verge of ravaging the sexy shark. But alas, he must control his urges or else he'll loose and his pride would be extremely damaged. If not because of the bet then he would've been happy because the longhaired man decided to take the initiative, but the sad and hurtful truth crushed his happiness. He moved away from his uke. Or at least tried to, and this time he glared.

"Let go of me, trash." Squalo still didn't let go. "No."

Xanxus was about to reach for his guns when forceful lips sealed his. "Fu-"

Squalo kissed him, and he couldn't bring himself to stop the man, because he can't touch him and he's a fucking good kisser. He's at a total disadvantage and Fuck Reborn and his schemes. He felt himself fall on the bed with his uke on top of him. Hmm…the position is really turning him on, he reminded himself to use that position when the bet is over. _Shit. _He mentally berated himself after realizing what he has been thinking when he's in a pinch. Is really he that desperate for the other man's touch? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Fuck the bet for making him suffer. He unconsciously groaned when Squalo managed to tear his jacket and shirt away then started giving him hickeys on his neck while trying to undo the belt on his pants. If this continues any further he's going to loose. He does not like to be dominated, well every seme thinks so. He abruptly stood up then grabbed his shirt and headed towards the door, leaving a disheveled and smirking Squalo behind. Squalo may have failed but that was fun.

* * *

><p>~10051 Living Room~<p>

Why is this happening to him? He only intended watch a movie so how did it end up in this current situation he's in? Well sure, he fell asleep hallway but he did not expect a certain weight on top of him. No he did not. Nu-uh. He was not _that_ smart and conniving to plan something like that. So how come his cute Sho-chan is _sitting_ on his _lap _and enjoying the movie as if everything's perfectly normal and not out of place?

As much as he enjoyed the feeling of Irie's ass on his lap he must control his desires. He will not loose a point, dammit. Although, sleeping through the whole ordeal is a very tempting idea, he could not risk his own sanity if his precious uke is around. He might do something to him that can exhaust him both physically and mentally. He found his uke's daring move, endearing but alas he can't ravish him, much less touch him. He sighed, is this his punishment for always hogging the marshmallows to himself? But _all_ the marshmallows in the world belong to him and _only_ him.

Byakuran shook his head; he should just deal with the problem. He turned towards his unsuspecting uke and spoke: "Sho-chan, why are you sitting on my lap?" This caused the redhead to squeak in surprise then turn to him. His eyes all watery and spoke in a quivering voice:

"D-d-do you not l-l-like it?"

That caught Byakuran by surprise of course he likes it! What kind of seme on earth would be stupid enough to not like it when their cute and adorable uke straddle them? No one, of course!

Seeing Byakuran's troubled look made Shoichi smirk inside. This may be embarrassing on his part but seeing his lover in that state made him feel proud that he's able to rile up the marshmallow lover. Now to get some points…

Irie inched his face closer to Byakuran's and said in a hurt yet seductive tone. "Hey, answer me, do you not like it?"

Byakuran's breath hitched. Oh my this new Irie Shoichi is turning him on. Normally he's the one who's doing all the work just to get the inventor on bed, but now? He doesn't even have to do anything! Oh the joy. He should thank Reborn for teaching the ukes how to seduce. He smiled lustfully at Irie. "Don't worry Shou-chan, of course I like it!"

He expected the other teen to blush and stutter but alas that did not happen, instead he pushed Byakuran to the couch while still straddling him. He leaned to Byakuran's ear and whispered hotly "Then I'm sure you're going to like this more."

Byakuran was about to say that he loves whatever Shoichi's doing when he remembered the bet. How the hell can he forget about the bet! Okay thanking Reborn be damned, that will not happen anymore. He saw Shoichi leaning to kiss him, but as much as he wanted to meet his lips and reverse their position he still had a pride to prioritize thank you very much. And with that sat up straight causing the redhead to fall down. He muttered a sorry before rushing upstairs towards their special room. Irie sighed, his plan failed.

* * *

><p>~B26 front Porch~<p>

Bel's thoroughly enjoying his dairy treat at the front porch. Ah this is life, not only does he get to enjoy his ice cream he can also enjoy the cool breeze because the villa is near the beach. And no annoying frog is there to annoy him too.

"Oh! Senpai you're here." Came a monotone voice.

Guess he spoke too soon.

He grimaced at his not cute kouhai slash lover slash live target. How dare the peasant grace his heavenly relaxation with his unpleasant presence? Sure he enjoyed (slash loved) torturing and fucking the trash but because of the bet his mere presence is a danger to the prince's sexual urges.

Bel ignored the frog's presence once again and returned to his slowly melting ice cream. He licked the liquid parts to avoid spilling the dairy product on the floor. He half-expected the illusionist to go back to their room but sadly no. Said brat grabbed a chair and sat a few inches away from him. So much for his privacy. The prince sighed but decided to enjoy the breeze. As much as he wanted to slice the brat to pieces, he had a bet to win, besides no one's worthy enough to be the prince's lover other than the frog.

Belphegor smirked when he remembered the day he first touched the frog. Ah~ the frog was so unwilling at that time that he even tried to make an illusion of him but Belphegor saw through his trick and fucked him senseless. That was such a memorable night. Because that was also the first time he saw his frog make such lewd faces.

The prince was too busy in his thoughts that he forgot his melting ice cream. Fran mentally grinned as a plan hatched in his mind. He looked at the dazed prince before commencing his scheme.

Fran nonchalantly walked towards Bel's direction. He stopped when he was in front of the blonde sadist and kneeled. He then began to suck on the Popsicle.

'And I fucked him again when he finally admitted his feelings. We did that until-' Belphegor's imagination stopped when he heard sucking noises. He looked down in shock to see his beloved froggy sucking his ice cream. If you looked closely you could see a tiny microscopic pink blush on the illusionist's cheeks. If you think that it's ridiculous to blush because you're sucking a Popsicle. Then try sucking a person's Popsicle that he oh so conveniently decided to hold just a few inches from his crotch area with a growing boner, now let's see _you_ slurp calmly.

Not only that, but if you look at the two from the side, you'll think that Fran is sucking off Bel.

Getting over from his shock, Bel quickly pulled his nearly gone ice cream from the frog's mouth then hissed; "How dare you eat my ice cream. I shall kill you for eating a royalty's treat." He glared down at the green haired illusionist who stared at him.

"But senpai, if I didn't eat it then the ice cream would've melted on your crotch. Or is it because you wanted it that way so that you could force me to lick it? You're sick senpai." Fran said as he stood up. "Fine, I'll get my own." And with that he's gone.

Bel sat there, stunned as he replayed his kouhai's words in his head. He must admit it though that would've been a great idea, but good thing that didn't happen. As much as he hates to admit it, it was a good thing that Fran didn't do that or else he would've lost a point. He turned to Fran when the other appeared again. This time, he's licking a fucking _vanilla_ ice cream. And he's licking it _slowly,_ damn fucker. He's mentally torturing the poor prince!

Bel couldn't help but stare at his uke, even though he willed his eyes to look away, he just couldn't. He's a prince for fuck's sake! The others should be at his mercy, so why does it look like he wants the frog's tongue on his dick so badly? It makes him look like he's a poor sexually deprived person just begging to get laid.

Whatever thin line of sanity left in him snapped when the frog suddenly sucked on the Popsicle, white substance trailed at the side of his lips. 'Oh _shit!_'

Bel abruptly stood up then ran away from the sadistic frog before he lost it. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! He's a prince and he should not run away, but fuck royalty his pride as a seme is on the line and dammit! That frog got him good.

Fran simply pulled out the Popsicle from his mouth then threw the cold treat at the trash before heading towards their room and muttered; "Failed."

* * *

><p>~RL Room~<p>

He should've seen it coming. He mentally scolded himself for not taking action but it's too late now. Why did he even sleep in the room if there's another one for him in the observer's villa? Oh yes, because he thought that if he can't touch the cow, then rooming with him should be enough. He was enjoying his sleep because of the beautiful dream he's having but alas, his happy moment was crushed when he felt a heavy weight on his side.

'The idiot, I told him to sleep on the couch.' Reborn mentally growled, he would've enjoyed the moment but the bet is on and he can't afford the loose. Forget the other semes his reputation as the greatest hitman and the one who has great control over his emotions, are at stake! He always wondered how he fell for a whiny idiot. His thoughts were cut short when Lambo hugged him. He blinked, Ahh…it may have been because of the adorable side of the brat.

Reborn looked at the sight before him in awe. Lambo's face is tinted with pink, his lips partly parted, making him look kissable. Reborn shook his head. Is it just him or is he getting swayed by the unconscious and innocent yet seductive (in a way) acts of his lover? He looked at Lambo again and watched the other's breathing. Well he has to remain in the position he's in because he can't touch he brat.

Now you may all be thinking that why can't he just remove Lambo's arms away from him since the brat is asleep anyway? Well the answer is simple: Mammon. That name pretty much says it all. If you still don't get then here's another hint: cameras. Get it now? If not then I suggest you bang yourself on the wall because you're slow.

Now back at the problem at hand, Reborn is very much trying not to remove the hands of the other. Yes, he enjoyed the hug earlier, but now it's different, the soft hug became a death grip that it's depriving the hitman of air. And now the hitman growled and made his trusted partner Leon change to mallet to smack the lightning guardian awake.

"OUCH! Huh? What? Whoa!" Came a pained and shocked voice.

"Stupid cow, let go of me." Reborn demanded.

Lambo looked at him questioningly before realizing that he's choking the other. He immediately blushed before letting go.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized, his head hung low.

"Whatever, now sleep on the couch." Reborn growled before lying on the bed and closed his eyes leaving a scared Lambo.

"B-But what if I fall?"

"Not my problem."

"D-do you not like it when I'm next to you?" came a hushed whisper.

Reborn's eyes snapped open at the reply. How could he say that? If he didn't like the close proximity between them in the first place then he would've killed him. He slowly sat up and stared at the sad Lambo. "If I didn't like it, then why do you think I chose you in the first place?" _Idiot._

Lambo's eyes widened. "Then how come you don't want me to sleep beside you?"

Reborn rolled his eyes, "Because of the bet. Stupid cow."

"Oh!" Then Lambo thought of something. He smiled mischievously at the hitman. "You're scared."

That caught Reborn off guard. "Excuse me? Me sacred? Get real cow."

That didn't deter Lambo, he kept on going; "Ah. But you won't let me sleep next to you because you think that I can seduce you. And here I thought that the greatest hitman would not be seduced easily. Guess I was wrong."

"Fine sleep next to me for all I care, you'll see that you can't seduce me." And with that the hitman laid down again with a satisfied Lambo hugging him to death.

'Shit. What did I get myself into?' Let's just say that a certain arcobaleno couldn't sleep a wink because of the unnecessary touches from a certain someone. _Fuck._

* * *

><p>~6927 Room~<p>

Mukuro gritted his teeth in frustration. Tsunayoshi got the skylark good and he's sure as hell that he'll be the next victim at the mercy of the Don. He's busy trying to formulate a plan to escape when the door of their room opened up. He looked up expecting a pissed off skylark enter the room to fight him but no… another one came in. He sighed mentally, ah well good luck to him and his sanity.

Mukuro smiled at Tsunayoshi if he can't escape then he just have to attack first right? Instead of him leaving the room sexually frustrated it'll be the other way around.

"Ah…Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be calming Hibari Kyouya down?"

"Ah…well he can deal with his _problem_ alone." Tsuna answered smoothly "After all I came here because I need you."

'Here it is.' Mukuro thought 'He's going to attack me now. I won't let him.' He walked towards the brunette and waved his finger in front of him. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsunayoshi-kun what you did earlier was _bad._" Mukuro said.

It may be rude but Tsuna isn't actually listening to what Mukuro is saying, he's too busy staring at Mukuro's finger in front of him. The finger is practically begging for him to lick it and so lick it he did.

"The hell!" Mukuro was caught off guard when he suddenly felt something hot and sticky on his forefinger. He gulped at the sight. Damned Tsunayoshi and his good tongue. It also didn't do him any good when the boss looked at him with half-lidded eyes and motioned for him to stand beside the bed.

Tsuna decided to let go of the abused and wet finger to kiss the unsuspecting illusionist. While kissing the illusionist his hands wandered towards the other's pants and felt the growing hard-on. 'Perfect.' He then stopped the kiss and decided to grab Mukuro's member. The latter grunted then when it dawned on him that he's being dominated he hissed at the brunette who looked up to him faking his innocence.

What the _hell_ is happening to him? His plan fucking backfired! He almost lost a point! Fuck it all. Had Tsuna succeeded in giving him a BJ then he would've totally lost it because of what he's about to do to the brunette next. He glared down at the brunette before backing off.

That move failed because Tsuna pulled him to the bed then straddled him. "My my Mukuro, didn't you say it before that you loved it whenever I give you a BJ? So what's with the sudden change?" Tsuna asked knowingly.

"Ah. But Tsunayoshi, you can't really expect me to like it forever it's getting boring you know?" he retorted.

"Well then let's see about that…" Tsuna smirked at him, and to Mukuro's horror the brunette began to unzip his pants. He had to think fast! Oh right he's an illusionist that can fool his boss' Hyper Intuition…

After fooling his boss he made a mad dash towards the door and away from the haunted room as much as possible. He headed towards their special room, completely forgetting about the murderous skylark.

* * *

><p>~8059 Room~<p>

This is definitely not intentional. He did not expect nor wanted (okay, maybe sometimes but that's beside the point!) that sight to greet him when he entered the room. He tried hard not to jump on the man. His grip tightened on the doorknob. He wanted to run away as much as possible but something unknown is stopping him.

"Oh. You're back." Greeted the other.

Shoot. Any attempts in running away, crushed. He has to suck it up now. "Why are you like that?" he tried to ask casually but nervousness laced his voice.

"Are you blind? Well it's because I just finished taking a bath, idiot. Why else would I be wearing a towel on my waist?" Gokudera growled at him but decided to calm down.

"Ahahaha! Sorry, well I guess I should too. After jogging in the garden I think I need a cold bath!" Yamamoto cheered cheerfully, albeit _too_ cheerfully.

Gokudera scrutinized him "But you're not even swea-_Oh._" He smirked at the former baseball star. He walked over to him. "Now…I wonder why you suddenly wanted a _cold_ bath in this _breezy_ night?" He slyly asked.

Yamamoto gulped, as expected of Gokudera to notice it. He decided to run for it when warm hands stopped him and hot breath trickled his ears; "I wouldn't mind taking _another_ bath."

"Ah-h-ha-haha…it's okay I can do it myself." Yamamoto's clearly nervous this time. His strained laugh showed it all.

Gokudera's smirk widened. "Oh no no no…I insist." With that he pushed Yamamoto towards the bathroom door.

"Fine…but don't do anything." Yamamoto admitted defeat well Gokudera is a stubborn man and any attempts in persuading him is useless.

"Whatever, now let's get you to the bathroom." Gokudera pushed him towards the shower stall when he slipped on a soap bar. Yamamoto tried to catch him but got dragged instead.

His back landed on the hard floor, but the pain was somehow bearable because he had a mission to complete. His towel that's nowhere to be seen, gave him the upperhand now he can seduce the idiot blushing easily.

Yamamoto is a nervous wreck on the inside, as much as he wanted to get up before anything happens he just can't because he's busy staring at the sight below him. It also did not help his internal turmoil when Gokudera encircled his arms on his neck then began to kiss him forcefully. Shit! Since when did Gokudera learn to initiate things? Usually it's him who's doing the wooing. Before he can even stop himself he completely succumbed to his lust.

Gokudera's only thought at that moment is: 'Success.'

* * *

><p>A few minutes later…<p>

~Semes special Room~

Yamamoto entered the room only to see all of the semes present inside. He did not mind the room's state because he had bigger issues at hand.

The semes all turned to him, sans Hibari who's sitting down on the other side, still seething, but not that deadly anymore and Xanxus drinking Vodka. "You too?" The other semes asked. He nodded before walking towards the Wii station to play baseball. The other semes returned to their sulking.

After a few more games with no homeruns he suddenly spoke; "I lost a point." Now this caught the other semes attention even Hibari and Xanxus.

"You lost a point?" They practically hissed, but they felt empathetic at the former athlete. "Elaborate." And elaborate he did.

"If that was me, I would've done the same thing." Byakuran said and patted Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Me too." Mukuro agreed.

"Had it been me. I would've made the peasant give me a bath. But who knows…" Bel said.

"That's stupid, why did you even let him take a bath with you in the first place?" Xanxus practically growled, the man's stupidity is his ultimate downfall.

Yamamoto remained silent.

"I found a loophole." Hibari said, earning everyone's attention. They all smirked,even Yamamoto managed a small smile, finally a comeback.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay...this may be the longest chapter so far... Oh and I passed the exam! But I have to study hard for the finals!

for the 6927 scene I will thank **PrincessAimi1827** for that~ I actually thought a different scenario but she said ''So we thought if Mukuro was to complain the next day or something will occur that Mukuro was like pointing his finger at Tsuna (which will probably not happen,but anything is possible in a fanfiction) or waving it as if saying 'do not do that' or something like his finger was near Tsuna. Tsuna will be staring at the finger and started sucking it like a lollipop...''.

As for Yamamoto loosing...well **EK12 **said something about Yamamoto loosing, and it seemed like a tempting idea so yeah... XD

GUYS I know that I said that I will not write a chapter about what happened to the ukes while Reborn was training but I take it back! Why? because I realized that I need that for a certain chapter! So I will let you choose what I will write for the next chapter: **Semes' Revenge **or** Reborn's lesson**?

I didn't proofread this, so there'll be errors.

Please R&R! Give me suggestion's too!:D


	5. Semes' Revenge: 182769

A/N: HI GUYS! I'm back with an update~ Though I'm sorry this chapter is crappy and short. It's just that I've been lazy...hehe...I'll make it up to you next chapter! Oh and I'll update this Christmas~ on the 25th of course.

LOL I only realized last night that brunette is used for girls and brunet is for guys. HAHAHA!

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts~

Anon reviews: **kirika 07** (wahaha! yeap Yamamoto lost a point, oohhh! nice suggestion! I'll use that in the future :D) **Notloginbutcheckseveryweek** (sorry, It seems that Semes' Revenge won D: I hope the result wouldn't disappoint you.) **hiuh** (sorry for the long wait!)

as for the other anon reviewer that didn't write a pseudonym: Thank you for reading this fic even if you don't like threesomes! I really appreciate it! Thank you :)

POLL RESULTS:

Semes' Revenge: 22

Reborn's Lesson: 7

* * *

><p>Semes' Revenge: 182769<p>

The semes had never been so grateful in their lives. It was such a good thing that the sadistic skylark was on their side or else they'll be hopeless. Well not _really_ useless, they can fight back of course, but you can't blame them if they lost.

When Hibari said those magical words, they felt relieved. Finally, a comeback! Their current situation is not exactly what you call safe and relaxing. The way their ukes make their urges go haywire is not exactly their cup of tea. They thought of thanking the skylark even if it's against their will (sans Yamamoto, of course) but something stopped them.

That smirk.

That _condescending_ smirk.

He's not planning on telling them the loophole.

He just made them feel hopeful, so that he could crush it afterwards. Damned bastard.

Hibari's smirk widened when he saw realization sink in the semes' eyes. Pathetic herbivores, why would he share his new found discovery. They should think for themselves. They're fucking adults for Namimori's sake.

He looked at Mukuro and he could clearly see the pineapple's obvious rage. Take that pineapple. Cooperation, his ass.

Hibari was about to exit the room when he heard the illusionist's voice.

"Kufufu. Hibari Kyoya, I can understand your reason of not telling them, but why not me? After all we're both Tsunayoshi's lovers."

Hibari turned to him. "Stupid pineapple, you're the pervert here you should know. After all that's what you like to do." Maybe giving a hint should suffice; he did help him when the others laughed at them.

The skylark closed the door leaving a contemplating Mukuro and confused semes.

Mukuro ignored the other semes ranting and began to think about what the cloud guardian said earlier. Even if he wanted to maul the guy for mentioning pineapple and pervert to describe him, he's got a hint to solve.

He thought about the things that he loves to do to the Decimo. He listed them off in his head:

Tease.

Lick.

Kiss.

Fuck.

Strip.

Illusionary Kinks.

And the others he thought should be deemed private, because only he and his (naughty) mind are allowed to know.

'Hmm… But it all consisted of touching…' Mukuro thought. 'And the things that I always love to do to him besides fuck him senseless is to tease him and lick him.'

Wait a minute.

Rewind.

Pause.

Of _course_.

Why didn't he think of that?

Mukuro didn't waste any more time sitting idly, he made his way to the door ignoring the other semes' calls. He caught a glimpse of Reborn entering their room before he brushed it off. He's got more important matters to handle namely; a cunning skylark and a sly tuna.

He opened the door to see Hibari and Tsuna sleeping together. They're not touching of course they're only a few inches away.

Mukuro mentally cheered, looks like the skylark didn't make his move after all. He made his way to the other bed, as loud as possible, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping boss, only a specific person.

"What do you want Pineapple Herbivore?" came a demanding tone.

"Kufufu, I just wanted to say that I figured out the loophole."

"That's all? I will bite you to death for waking me up to say such a useless statement." Hibari slowly got up from the bed to not wake their sleeping lover, before taking out his tonfas to smack the annoying illusionist.

"Kufufu, I suggest you stop for a while Hibari Kyoya, I have a plan." Mukuro smirked, not at all intimidated by the murderous intent directed at him.

"Hn. This better be worth my time." Hibari said before hesitantly lowering his weapons.

"Oya, trust me, it is." And with that Mukuro said his plan.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up that morning feeling dread creep up his spine. The room was eerily quiet except for the occasional tweets of the morning birds. Looks like his lovers did not sleep in their room last night.<p>

Maybe he'd gone a bit too far? Nah. His long-awaited break is the prize and he would do anything to get that break. Seducing included. But what is this ugly feeling at the pit of his stomach? Guilt? Must be it, after all he's the reason why his cloud and mist guardians are sexually frustrated. Well revenge is also the reason why he's participating in the first place.

Tsuna slowly got up from his bed and did his morning routine before proceeding to the living room. Imagine his shock when he saw his lovers acting all civil to each other.

'The world must be coming to an end!' he thought.

The other two must have sensed his presence because they both smirked at him and motioned for him to sit with them. The Vongola boss complied, still dazed by the fact that they're not murdering each other yet.

Mukuro glanced at Hibari and the skylark smirked in return, things are going well as planned. Their smirks widened even more when the tuna sat between them. Perfect.

They sat still for a few more minutes, each of them observing each other's movements, in secret. A couple more minutes passed and the Tsuna became comfortable when he deemed the environment safe. Oh how wrong his calculation was.

While he was immersed in the show that they were watching he did not notice the skylark and the pineapple decreasing their distance.

He did not notice the handcuffs that were stealthily placed on his wrists.

He was too busy cheering for the winning tag team that he didn't notice the other two smirk at his obliviousness.

He only noticed his current predicament when Hibari pinned him to the wall using his cuffed wrists.

He only noticed his losing position when Mukuro licked his earlobe.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. So he did what he thought was be best.

He shrieked.

People came rushing to the room, instead of feeling embarrassed, he merely scanned the others faces, but not forgetting to shoot his comrades a pleading look. He spotted a face that he needed to see.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

The hitman merely looked at him amusedly. "What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"Isn't this cheating? They're touching me!" Hibari licked the side of his neck. "HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"No they're not, licking does not count." The hitman said as a matter of factly.

"EHHHHHH! B-B-BUT THEY'RE TOUCHING ME!" The pinned brunet shrieked.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Dame-Tsuna, touching means skin-to-skin contact, what they are doing to you is nothing like touching." And with that the hitman walked away.

The others stayed for a minute before leaving, for personal problems. Some looked scared, pissed, amused, and pleased.

"Tsunayoshi, this is your punishment for doing that to me last night." Hibari smirked before kissing the brunet on the lips.

Mukuro decided he does not want the skylark to win so he decided to lick Tsuna's stomach, making Tsuna moan in the kiss.

Tsuna decided that he should never underestimate his lovers because now that they have found a loophole in the bet, it's only a matter of time before they'll be able to resist the moves thrown in their way.

He's now afraid to think of what would happen on their special day. And before Tsuna could think of anything else Hibari dragged him to their room using his cuffed wrists while Mukuro trailed behind. So this is why the two were not after each other's blood, they planned the whole thing!

The brunet soon found both his arms and legs were tied to the bed. He gulped when he saw both of his lovers smirking faces hover above him. This can't be good.

The revenge started and the brunet is helpless.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it good or bad?

**TAKE NOTE GUYS THAT THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME BUT WITH DIFFERENT PAIRINGS.**

**Please Review~ :D**

Next chap: 8059


	6. Semes' Revenge: 8059

A/N: Hello readers~ sorry for the late chapter. I suffered a bit of Writer's block there. Anyway Belated Merry Christmas to all of you! This time, I promise I will update on January 1!

thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D

**Anon reviews**: **mamitsu27** (haha! thanks for the review and for liking this fic! :D) **YukariAiko** (haha IKR, yeap when the two are combined, hell will be bestowed upon the poor brunet, I fear for Lambo too.) **Msamimeaddiction** (or was it msanimeaddiction? well it's okay I'm too lazy to search for your penname so we're even^^. I'm pretty sure licking is not touching, as said in the other chapter touching is skin-to-skin contact and licking is not, so yeah. thanks!) **kirika o7** (hahaha actually that scene isa reserved for another chapter. drats, so much for surprise, haha! anyway here's the update and hope you'll enjoy!) **hiuh** (haha thanks! no worries B26 is up next~ hope you'll enjoy this chapter~)

* * *

><p>Semes' Revenge: 8059<p>

Gokudera had never felt so happy in his life, well maybe except for the times that his Juudaime praised his work, or when the idiot said or did something he deemed acceptable. But he's proud to say that he's pleased that he got his idiot of a lover, _good_. The bet made them gain the upper hand because of the handicap, and he's sure as hell enjoying their superior position.

Now, don't think badly of him, this is merely revenge for all the things that the others did to them. No, the matter is not solely between him and his lover; he is also doing it for his boss. The bastards that call themselves his Juudaime's lovers are way too manipulative and perverted. His poor boss had been getting inadequate amount of sleep because of their molestations. Honestly! Can't their needs wait? His precious boss is obviously tired and yet, they still make their way towards him.

And what pisses Gokudera off more is that even the baseball idiot is the same. The guy will bother him even if he's got a load of paperwork that needs to be read. After all the tenth needs help to handle the job and Gokudera is more than willing to help his boss in need as his right-hand man, and the baseball freak does not get it. Really, that guy is frustrating! If he didn't love the guy then he would've ripped his balls and shoved it down the retard's ass.

So, when his plan was successful not only did he manage to make Yamamoto loose a point, the other semes are now on the edge. Take that, Fuckers! Wait, that came out wrong…oh well. Then again his victory comes with a price.

Gokudera felt the dark gloomy clouds descend on him as he lounged on the bed. He felt like he prostituted himself to the idiot! Well it may be true that he didn't commit the act to have money, but it still felt like it! The bomber shook his head; No, it can't be helped. It was a task that needed to be accomplished and he did a good job.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He knew that the idiot won't be back until later so he opened the door to be greeted by a…

Giggling Lussuria, a sheepish Dino and a passive Mammon.

This can't be good. The Gaylord's giggling said it all. And he needed to think of an escape plan. ASAP!

Dino, upon noticing the Storm guardian's disturbed eyes can only empathize with the guy. Just being in the Varia Sun guardian's presence is disturbing enough, but the right hand-man is lucky to not be sharing a villa with the gay man, unlike him… He pushed all thoughts away before speaking up, "Hello Smokin' Bomb, no use in trying to escape we just came here to tell you the news."

Gokudera warily glanced at the blonde, "What news?"

"Well you gained a point right?"

"Yes and what of it?"

"Remember the rules?"

A large brick of realization was thrown onto the silver-haired man's face as his lips slowly curved into a smirk. Of course, how the hell can he forget about the lovely punishment? The day just keeps on getting better and better.

"Now we'll be briefing you of Yamamoto's punishment, and your role in that." It was now Mammon's turn to speak and Gokudera couldn't wait for them to explain.

Oh this. Is. _good._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's a cheerful and a happy-go-lucky guy, it is safe to say that he was never been so terrified in his whole life, scared sometimes, yes. But never, again, downright <em>terrified<em>. But the moment that Reborn entered their special room shortly after Mukuro left changed his record, permanently.

He knew that his action earlier had a corresponding consequence, but he never expected it to come this fast. It's only been what? An hour? Or two? He's not sure, but bottom line is; He's screwed.

"Yamamoto."

Said man, looked up to see a slightly disheveled arcobaleno, but his position still managed to make him look imposing. Yamamoto assumed that the man had just woken up, so didn't comment on it.

"Yes, kid?" the swordsman asked, still not getting rid of the nickname he gave to the hitman.

Reborn merely looked at him, "Your punishment will begin tomorrow." Then leaned to whisper so that only the two of them can hear, can't have the surprise be spoiled now, can we?

"You are to…cross-dress as a maid and Gokudera will be your master. This punishment is effective for a whole day." After saying those words Reborn leaned back to watch the baseball idiot's eyes widen.

"W-what?" The rain guardian managed to stutter out, earning raised eyebrows from the other occupants of the room.

The hitman merely smirked before saying, "Be glad Yamamoto Takeshi that your punishment is light, but I assure you that the next one will be worse." After saying those words he exited the room leaving a stunned Yamamoto and confused semes in his wake.

Oh how Yamamoto feared for his pride, but he will not regret what he did! He's a man after all.

* * *

><p>When Gokudera woke up the next day, he felt so…refreshed and excited. The baseball idiot will be his slave for a whole day! How fulfilling. He quickly prepared himself because he can't wait to order the idiot around!<p>

When Gokudera opened the door of the room to start looking for his lover, he immediately froze. Please someone, anyone, please take a picture of this epic moment! The image is ridiculously funny.

There, in front of him, in all his glory is none other than Yamamoto Takeshi in a French Maid costume. Gokudera expected a slave looking Yamamoto, or a butler but this is fucking better.

Said maid is looking at him sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head. Obviously the idiot is embarrassed. Good.

Gokudera smirked at the cross-dressing man as he leaned on the doorframe, "Well, don't you have something to say to me?"

Yamamoto hesitated for a moment before saying, "Good Morning, master."

If Gokudera didn't have an image to preserve he would've rolled on the floor while laughing, no, _guffawing _at the man. Really, this man is like a parody of a maid, you'd imagine a maid to be a soft-spoken woman, but this man is nothing like that, his deep voice is enough proof. Want more? Well the muscles on his body that can be clearly seen should be enough.

So now the silver-haired man resorted to nodding, then proceeded towards the kitchen with the 'maid' trailing behind him. He sat on the table and looked at his servant who had a questioning look on his face.

"Well,_ slave_ what are you waiting for? Make me some food, oh don't forget Juudaime's share too." The storm guardian ordered, clearly enjoying his position.

God, it's good to be _king_. If only this moment could last forever.

Yamamoto smiled weakly at his so-called _master's_ 'request'. Really, he can clearly see the joy in the man's eyes as he gave his order. Then again, the way his lover acts is cute so he'll comply. For now.

He was just about to grab the pan from the cabinet when a _shriek_ echoed throughout the house. Only one person is capable of doing that: Tsuna.

And without wasting more time both ran out towards the living room with the others on their tail. The scene that greeted before their eyes was shocking.

Tsuna with his cuffed wrists was pinned to the wall courtesy of Hibari. Mukuro was just right beside him.

But what shocked them the most is that they are LICKING him.

_What?_

Tsuna looked like he was about to pass out from embarrassment but held back then, he scanned their faces as if he was looking for someone. Good thing no one noticed his get-up…yet.

Gokudera felt like crying when he saw his Juudaime get molested by the two perverts, the bastards were cheating! When his Juudaime sent him a pleading look he couldn't stop himself and whipped out his dynamites, prepared to blast the sadists away.

But before he could do any damage Tsuna shouted, "Reborn!"

Gokudera looked at the hitman who merely regarded his boss amusedly. "What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"Isn't this cheating? They're touching me!" Gokudera mentally agreed to his boss then he saw Hibari lick the side of Tsuna's neck. "HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" The bastard.

"No they're not, licking does not count." The hitman said as a matter of factly. Gokudera stopped, _WHAT THE HELL?_

"EHHHHHH! B-B-BUT THEY'RE TOUCHING ME!" The pinned brunet shrieked. _'Yes, Reborn-san the fucking bastards are touching boss!' _Gokudera added mentally.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Dame-Tsuna, touching means skin-to-skin contact, what they are doing to you is nothing like touching." And with that the hitman walked away.

'_Oh. Fuck.' _Was Gokudera's last thought when he saw the mischievous smile on the idiot's face. Before anything could happen he immediately rushed out of the room, determined to rid of the 'maid'. _'I'm sorry for ditching you Juudaime!'_

Yamamoto laughed to himself when he saw the scared look on Gokudera's face. "_Looks like his feeling of superiority earlier was diminished."_ Yamamoto looked at the threesome on the living room, "_So that's what Hibari meant about the loophole, interesting."_ He sent Tsuna a 'forgive me' smile even if the brunet didn't see it, before walking out of the room to find his 'master'.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was now out of the villa and is now hiding behind the coconut trees near the ocean. Pathetic, yes he knew. Who can blame him though his idiot of a lover must now be concocting a plan to molest him! He knows that behind that carefree attitude is a perverted and cunning man, trust him on this one he <em>is<em> that person's lover.

Ah, and also don't forget about the fact that he seduced the idiot last night. Ugh, so this is karma knocking on his door. He sighed to himself he knows that he shouldn't be participating in the bet but he wanted to help his boss win his vacation, because _really_ right-hand man or not, his boss does deserve his long-awaited vacation. The man had been working continuously for hours; even days without sleep, just to complete the paperwork.

Now he needed a plan to avoid Yamamoto, but he also wants to enjoy his master role for the day. Gokudera then thought that he should order Yamamoto around more so that the idiot couldn't touch him. Yes, that would be great!

With a smile on his face, Gokudera left his hiding place to return to the villa to search for his lov- err _slave_. He found Yamamoto by the door and called out to him.

"Oi." Yamamoto looked up to him and smiled.

"Welcome back, master." Was it just Gokudera or did Yamamoto purr? He shrugged before going back to the kitchen to sit again.

"Well give me my food." He ordered.

Yamamoto smiled before grabbing the pan from the open cabinet and prepared his master's breakfast.

Gokudera looked at the back of his lover warily, he's definitely positive that what he heard earlier was a purr. Yamamoto is really up to something so Gokudera should always have his guard up.

When his breakfast was served he ordered the man to stand as far away from him as possible. Although, even if he's ten feet away he could still feel the man's gaze on him. Talk about awkward, he's eating dammit! "Don't stare at me idiot, I'm eating!" he snapped while the other chuckled.

"I'm sorry, master."

"Tch."

When he finished eating he ordered the man to clean the mess while he waited on his seat. After Yamamoto finished washing the dishes he stood up then motioned for the man to follow him to the living room.

"Now, _slave_ I want you to clean the _whole_ villa." Gokudera smirked where as Yamamoto paled. His lover can be really brutal. The whole villa is huge! And Hibari's mess on the third floor is not yet cleaned; the look on Gokudera's face clearly shows that he _knew_. Shit!

Gokudera sneered; he knew that his lover would be busy for a long time. He knew from the start that his lover's pride had been damaged when he wore the maid outfit and for him to do the work of one would do an excellent job of breaking the rest.

Yamamoto sighed, well he must do it, it's his punishment after all. With another defeated sigh he went to work with a victorious Gokudera tailing him.

* * *

><p>After long hours of mockery, humiliation, jeers from the others and tiring work later, Yamamoto was finally finished and is now lying on their bed, panting and his once neat maid costume is now covered in sweat. It's currently dark outside, meaning he's been cleaning for the whole day while still managing to make his 'master' comfortable by attending to his needs.<p>

"What's with this pathetic look?" Gokudera said, "I thought that since you practice for long hours for both baseball and sword-fighting, you'd be able to handle this stuff as well."

Yamamoto looked at him, "What are you worried?"

Gokudera looked shocked, "What? Of course not!"

"Really now?" Yamamoto advanced towards him.

"Oi! Slaves should not act like this towards their masters!" Gokudera walked backwards to conserve their space.

A knock came from their door and Gokudera was more than eager to answer it just to be away from his 'maid'. Their visitor was Reborn, who came in with a bad news.

"Yamamoto your punishment is done." After saying those words, Reborn left.

Gokudera died a bit on the inside after the hitman said those dreadful words, he turned around only to find Yamamoto advanced towards him and licked his left cheek.

"My, _master_ look at how dirty you are, here let me help you get 'cleaned' up." Yamamoto seductively whispered as he leaned to lick the storm guardian's right earlobe.

Gokudera gulped. Fuck!

He missed his superior status earlier.

The swordsman's revenge started and the bomber is cornered.

* * *

><p>AN: poor Gokudera...well so was it good or bad? tell me~

feel free to suggest more stuff~ :D

Please review~~~~

next chapter: B26


	7. Semes' Revenge: B26

A/N: Well...HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! Uhm I'm not sure when I'll update next because classes are starting in 2 days and I'm not mentally prepared yet. I don't want to go to school! I'm sorry this came out a few hours late, it was because my mom confiscated every techie gadget I have because I always sleep in late (like right now it's about 4am and I'm wide awake, I just sneaked out of course) So for the people expecting an Update on Why Me? and The Club, I'm sorry if I won't be able to update maybe later, or tom? I'm not sure. Oh and I do the chapters on the day I'll post it so yeah XD

thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts!

Anon reviews:** Anonymous** (Well I can make that story if you want but please, I need a pseudonym not a blank penname so that I'll know who to dedicate the fic :D oh you can also mail me, I'll post it on my profile :D) **saruko** (No, No! It's not like I don't like your idea(it's awesome actually), it's just that I already have an outline for the chapters though the problem is how to write them, and rest assured that everything that you readers will suggest will be posted! :D I'm sorry if I made you think that way) **Michiiyu** (well thank you for liking this fic! And well the results will definitely be up to the poll~ XD) **kirika o7** (ahaha! that part amused me too! well please enjoy this chapter~) **TeeHee** (well thank you for liking this fic! =D) **hiuh** (well here's the next chap and yes B26 means BelxFran) **shelly** (well thanks and I hope you'll enjoy this chap!)

**WARNING**: Belphegor's sadistic ways…OOC-ness, slight sexual content

**as of 01/11/12- I ADDED NEW SCENES ON WHAT HAPPENED :D**

* * *

><p>Semes' Revenge: B26<p>

Today's just not his day. First, the frog attempted to seduce him, which by the way _almost _made him lose a point. And now, the damn skylark refused to say the loophole.

Belphegor wanted to slice someone to bits. He's a fucking prince and what he wants is what he gets, on a golden platter of course (who gives a shit about a silver platter, we all know that gold is the best). But it seems that he won't get anything that will make him happy at any moment now.

As he watched the exchange between the skylark and the illusionist he couldn't help but wonder on what the skylark meant. 'Hmm…something that Mukuro Rokudo likes to do…'

He tried to recall the times when he visited the Vongola Mansion to deliver his report. Bel vaguely remembered a time when he accidentally entered the Vongola 10th's office without knocking, only to see Mukuro using his illusions on the boss. Well that is not touching but he's a storm guardian not a mist guardian so it's definitely impossible for him.

Now he really needs to kill someone. Hell even a simple stab on the heart would suffice. Seriously, first making him experience sexual frustration and now torturing him with vague hints does not help his poor self at all, no pun intended.

'Fuck it, I need my daily killing spree.' But before Belphegor could even stand up, Reborn entered the room, looking slightly disheveled; 'Hm, lost a point?' But diminished the thought because it didn't look like that at all.

The occupants in the room can clearly hear what the two talked about but when Reborn whispered something to the rain guardian's ear, it spiked the curiosity of the prince.

Of the course the prince did not pity the idiot for losing a point, he's a prince and pitying others is not what a prince would do! Well he certainly can't wait tomorrow, but he's not sure if he can face his annoying frog again.

Fran is bored, he only joined the bet to annoy his sempai and yet the latter is nowhere to be found. Tch, the coward's probably in the special room. Fran stared ahead of him, well at least he got a bit of revenge there, and now he's got the room all to himself.

What he did earlier was pretty entertaining, well he'll have to admit that was out of character but the reaction he got was worth it. It's only a matter of time before his sempai loses a point. Fran mentally smirked, well then he'll start attacking his sempai after all he rarely gets a chance to torture his sempai and who is he to refuse such a tempting opportunity?

Fran never thought that joining the Varia would be this entertaining. When he was a kid he usually played alone by the river or cast illusions on his neighbors to torture them. Well that was amusing but the bet right now proved to be much more fun.

Well who wouldn't agree with the young Varia Illusionist, it's not everyday that you see the most dangerous people tense and sexually frustrated. And Fran is savoring the moment; after all as a prankster and assassin it makes him feel amused (superior) to see their tortured faces. And his comrades, as what they want to call themselves, would surely agree with him, assassin/prankster or not.

Now it's only a matter of time before they would all break, and Fran wants to see that moment arrive soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it didn't surprise Fran to see the other side of the bed empty. He did his morning routine as if nothing's out of place, but this time he purposely skipped something. Oh he can't wait to see the fake prince's reaction.<p>

He made his way to the front porch where he tried to seduce his sempai last night. Ah he can remember his sempai's horrified face clearly. With that, he sat on the chair he previously occupied and began to think of more ways to torment the prince.

Belphegor woke up in an uncomfortable sitting position. 'Looks like I fell asleep without knowing it. Tch, the frog probably thought that I was a coward for not going back to our room last night.' He began to stretch his limbs and after hearing the bones crack into place, he moved out of the special room and made his way to his (and the frog's) own room.

When he got inside, something immediately caught his eyes. And that something made the prince furious. First the un-cute kouhai seduces the prince, and now he defies him. Such impudence! Belphegor quickly did his usual morning routine and before he moved out of the room, he made sure to bring that something with him. He's got a score to settle.

Fran was enjoying his thoughts about torturing the prince more when he felt an ominous aura just behind him. He gulped, well looks like he got found out quite fast.

"Ushishishi, Un-cute kouhai, mind explaining this?" Belphegor spat out, holding the _thing._

"Where's my 'Good Morning' sempai? Aren't princes supposed to be courteous? See, this just proves that you are not a prince at all." Fran said evenly.

Well this seemed to have fueled the prince's rage even more (no one ignores the prince!); "Stupid frog, answer me." he hissed, venom dripping in his voice.

"Ah well, that hideous thing that you call a hood hinders my awesomeness so I did the world a favor and got rid of it from my great being." Fran said monotonously before continuing "And yet, you stupid sempai revived it from its funeral and now the world is weeping because of what you did. Shame on you."

Belphegor couldn't take it anymore he forcefully grabbed Fran's shoulders to put the frog hat on and stabbed the green-haired lad, he was about to stab again when they heard a painful shriek from upstairs.

"Tch, you got lucky this time brat, but be prepared later." And with that he made his way upstairs.

Fran stared at his back before removing the offending object from his right hand. He bended the knife while muttering 'Stupid fake prince' all over again before he too made his way to the living room. He couldn't help but wonder; 'Did someone got jumped today?' He looked at the time; it read 9:30. 'And so early in the morning.'

When Bel arrived at the living room with Fran following closely behind, he smirked at the sight. Looks like their current standing against their ukes somehow improved with what the other two are doing.

He vaguely remembered the brunet and the hitman discuss something because obviously he already figured out what the loophole is. He is a genius after all.

He grabbed his frog using his wires and dragged the latter towards their room; oh he's going to have so much fun and blood today! His feeling during his daily killing spree is nothing compared to the victorious feeling he has right now.

When they reached their destination he immediately set his plan to action. He threw his knives with wires attached to it and aimed them at various parts of the room. He then hauled the illusionist to the nearest wall, and that simple action caused the wires that were strategically placed nearby to wrap around the poor Fran's limbs. It was not wrapped too tight to cut Fran's precious body parts off, but tight enough to draw out blood.

"Ushishishi, well un-cute kouhai," Bel began as he licked the illusionist's left cheek "The prince will show you just how much revenge could be a bitch."

Fran remained emotionless, refusing to give the fake prince what he wants the most.

Belphegor slowly made his way to his frog; each step that he took sent a new wave of anticipation down his spine. Oh how long he had waited for this opportunity to come down crashing to him. He stared at his un-cute kouhai, taking in his appearance. The frog looks appetizing with his clothes ripped and the blood, oh the blood slightly dripping from his trapped limbs added to his beauty.

Yes, it is widely known that Belphegor has a fetish for blood and the prince found himself slightly drooling (of course he won't admit that out loud, princes do not _drool_). He can't wait to savor the coppery taste in his mouth. Well it may true that after all of this Belphegor will have a throbbing hard-on later but at least he got to torment the frog and taste his blood! So it's worth it.

Fran found himself slightly getting nervous, but he must stay strong! As he watched the sadistic prince approach slowly, albeit _too_slowly. He can't help but internally shiver at the face that the varia storm guardian is making. It's pretty obvious that he's enjoying the moment and is thinking more ways to frustrate the frog sexually. Fran internally frowned; he will not be taken down easily. And yet, he found himself slowly making noises because of the actions that Belphegor is doing to his body (oh his poor and defiled precious body). He does not know if he's moaning out in pain, in pleasure or both but he's sure as hell that after this is over a certain prince is going down.

Belphegor grinned, as he licked the blood on the cut on the frog's left thigh. He made sure to add a few more when the others stopped bleeding. Bel made sure to lick gradually and sensually to make sure that the frog felt both the pain and pleasure.

But the prince himself is not so lucky either; every noise that he managed to get out from the normally stoic one goes directly to his nether regions. But he will not surrender to his libido, he will not show any weakness and he convinced himself that the frog is in a harder situation. Ha! Revenge is truly a bitch.

A knock on the door a few minutes later made Fran grateful to whoever was up there because Belphegor had no other choice but to answer the door, leaving lucky Fran to his own devices.

With no one guarding him he easily slipped off the now loose wires and sat on the bed, as he tended to his wounds. While doing so, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation outside.

"Ushishishi, what do you want? The prince is busy." Fran rolled his eyes at that.

"Whatever knife-freak we came here to clean the room." AH, that must've been Gokudera.

"Ushishishi, isn't that Levi, the manservant's job?"

"Ahaha! Well this is my punishment!" definitely Yamamoto.

Silence followed and Fran wondered vaguely what's going on when he heard his sempai's laugh echo inside the room.

"USHISHISHISHI. So, this is what you've been keeping to us last night?" Well his annoyance was replaced by mild amusement. "Hm, well get inside and make sure to clean properly this is a royalty's room after all."

Fran now stared at the Vongola rain guardian turned maid and understood why his sempai was amused earlier. He also noticed the smug look on the bomber's face as he ordered the idiot around.

To avoid the risk of Gokudera seeing his state he moved to the bathroom to clean himself first before stepping inside the room once again.

"Well looks like you earned yourself a point Gokudera-san." He whistled and this seemed to feed the other's ego more.

"Ha! Of course I am Juudaime's right-hand man after all!" the other said as if it clearly made sense.

"Ushishishi, since when did the froggy manage to escape." It sounded more like a demand, rather than a question.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sempai looks like you are getting quite rusty with your techniques seeing that I have easily escaped your trap." And to prove his statement more, Fran used an illusionary scissor to cut a wire. This made Gokudera whistle in amazement at the brat's guts, Yamamoto smiled nervously as he tried to sweep the floor and Bel was downright furious at the humiliation.

Gokudera, as if sensing an incoming attack, motioned for Yamamoto to get out of the room in which the other happily complied. "Well gotta go now…" Then they were gone…

As Fran had expected as soon as the other two were out Belphegor quickly threw more knives at him, some he successfully parried off, and others not so much. He watched as the other slowly walked towards him, knife glinting in his hand.

"Now, now, froggy the prince will show just how good he is with his wires and knives."

Now Fran immediately found himself trapped on the bed with Belphegor towering above him, yet still careful to not touch him. Can't have losing on the important part of the revenge now, can't we?

He pressed his knife on Fran's right cheek to draw out blood and leaned down to sensually lick it, slightly turning on the frog. "Froggy, I'll make sure you eat your words."

The prince started his agonizingly slow and painful revenge while the frog is trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Jan. 11, 2012- I edited the whole story (well more on Fran and Bel's scene) and added more parts! haha so it's slightly longer.<strong>

A/N: Errr...nothing really happened, I rushed this so I'm sorry!

Let's all give a hand to kirika o7 for guessing correctly on what Bel would do to Fran! /claps!

Well Please review~~~~

and if you have any suggestions feel free to give 'em~

next pairing: RL


End file.
